


The Message

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Repsaj assumed Ailicec currently worried about him. He recalled her tears when he protected King Kooh from trespassers. Repsaj understood. There was always a chance that he was never going to return to Ailicec. The possibility of her always viewing a barren bed. Refusing to smile again.
Relationships: Cecilia/Jasper Hook





	The Message

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Swords clashed repeatedly within a chamber. Scowling, Repsaj remembered King Kooh's enemies trespassing a few moments ago. Were they going to rule in his stead? Not while he remained alive. Repsaj raised his sword above his head and brought it down on his opponent's weapon. He started to glance at another chamber. Worry appeared in his eye.

Repsaj assumed Ailicec currently worried about him. He recalled her tears when he protected King Kooh from trespassers. Repsaj understood. There was always a chance that he was never going to return to Ailicec. The possibility of her always viewing a barren bed. Refusing to smile again.

Repsaj's eye was wide as soon as the enemy's sword struck his weapon and he released it. He watched while his opponent smiled and raised his sword. Ailicec and King Kooh were the ones he imagined before the weapon descended....

A few minutes later, Repsaj winced and staggered. The enemies were gone. Repsaj assumed they were going to attack King Kooh next. He turned to his wife's bedroom another time. His wish? A message for Ailicec. A message letting her know that he wasn't going to survive.

Repsaj collapsed on his side and glanced at a few injuries. Another possible message for his wife? He always treasured her.

Ailicec appeared before her eyes bulged. She ran to Repsaj and was careful as she held him. She viewed him wincing. Her tears were revealed.

One smile materialized on Repsaj's face as his tears appeared. Before his demise, he kissed Ailicec on the lips.

THE END


End file.
